Discorded Chaos
by Alex The Wolf75
Summary: Crime in Ponyville is getting serious now.
1. A Rude Awakening

**Hello fellow readers! I am proud to introduce my first professional story on Fanfiction. This is mostly a MLP FiM story, but we will have a Sonic the Hedgehog crossover later on in the story. I have more stories that I have posted on my Deviantart (I don't count them as official timeline stories because I was young when I made them) and I plan on removing them really soon. Go check out darksupersilzo on Deviantart if you wish to read those. Good lord, it's 12:45 in the morning, I spent 4 hours working on this then. And one more thing, go check out Gold the Fox on this site. He gave me much inspiration for the story and I owe this to him. Without further ado, let's dive into the story.**

**Alex the Wolf75 presents**

**Discorded Chaos**

**Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening**

Alex was sleeping on the couch at Fluttershy's house, where he lives at the time with his two kids, covered in birds, rabbits, and several other pets as he was snoring. A barrage of steps startled the animals causing them to run.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" A small filly called while running toward Alex. "DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD!" she called as she jumped on the couch with a single jump and starting bouncing on his chest, waking him up.

"OOH!" He barely pushed through his lungs as his child continuously bounced on his chest. He quickly grabbed her while she was in mid-air to prevent another chest pain. He let out a chuckle, "I swear, Golden Dawn, you get heavier every day. That or I'm getting old." He shuttered as he said the word, though it was very unlikely that he was because he was in his early 20's in his Mobian years. He gave Dawn a small kiss on her forehead and set her down on the ground as he yawned and sat upright. "Now, what is it you want for breakfast, Dawn?"

"To see the Wonderbolts!" she yelled, "They're coming to Canterlot this weekend!" The young filly was clearly booming with excitement as she too wanted to be a Wonderbolt like Rainbow Dash and would give anything to meet them in person.

Alex chuckled at her excitement, "That's not what I asked, sweetie. Now what do you want for breakfast?"

"PLEEEEAAASSEE can we go?" The young filly begged.

"What do you—"

"PLEASE!?" she interrupted.

"What—"

"PLEASE?"

"If you don't start listening to me I'm gonna start leaving you with Rarity, and I hear she is very strict. Now, go wake up your brother and tell me what you want for breakfast." He finally got it through her thick skull that she wasn't going anywhere until she did as she was told. Dawn was the cheerful pony of the family of three whom always had a one-track mind. She is even more powerful than Alex without even straining her power, but she clearly lacks combat experience. After the three finished their breakfast, Alex asked her, "Now why do you want to see the Wonderbolts so much? Don't you have enough posters of them in your room?" he chuckled.

"Daaad! You should know of all ponies that it's my dream to be a Wonderbolt!" she whined, clearly tired of her father's jokes.

"I bet it's because she likes Soarin," Metal teased, "I always see her looking at that picture of Soarin and Dad when they were kids.

"Shut up!" Dawn whined at Metal as she blushed lightly.

"You have to remember, that picture was taken long before any of you were born." He thought about Soarin for a moment, maybe he could get Alex and the kids in VIP for no charge. He also had some connections to Spitfire, after all they were childhood friends, but Alex and her lost contact after Spitfire joined the Wonderbolts until recently with they began to hang around each other a little more often. Money was sort of tight right now, Alex was finding it hard to find and keep a job once he got one. He was still training to defeat Chrysalis inside of his original dimension, he sighed at the thought of his mother. He wished he could see her again without the danger of getting killed or being tracked to this peaceful dimension. "I'll see about it, Golden. Now go play."

"YAY!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she jumped high out of her chair and hugged her father. Fluttershy woke up at the loud noise, startled.

"You go with her Metal," Alex said, "watch over her." Metal followed his little sister into the backyard with all of the animals and the sounds of playing catch were heard from outside. Fluttershy came downstairs rubbing her eyes. "Well, good morning sleeping beauty." Alex said sweetly, making Fluttershy blush lightly.

"Good morning," she replied in a shy voice, "how are you?"

"Pretty darn good, considering I'm probably going to see a few old friends."

"Oh?" She said out of curiosity "Who would they be?"

"Spitfire and Soarin of the Wonderbolts."

She gasped and the two had a long conversation about their history together which kind of made Alex laugh on the inside a little because he really doesn't open up like this, even to Fluttershy. Alex left the house and took a hot air balloon to see Soarin, whom gave Alex and Golden Dawn VIP access to the Wonderbolts air show. He took Dawn to the air show and she completely loved it, it was obvious that she wanted to stay there for the rest of her life if she could. Alex knocked on Spitfire's door, anxious to see his old friend again.

"Come in." She said, thinking it was another crazed fan, never expecting it was an old friend. She turned around and gasped as she the face of the Hero of Ponyville. "Alex Wolf?!" She yelled.

"The one and only." He said with a wink, causing Spitfire to blush.

"I thought you were just another obsessed fan at first." She said as she chuckled a little. Alex cleared his throat and pointed at Dawn whom was tugging onto his hoof with nervousness. "Oh." She said as Alex laughed a little and pulled Dawn off his hoof. "Who is this little cutie?"

"Go on, talk to her." Alex whispered into her ear, "She's waiting." Dawn whimpered now being confronted by her second idol. "She's my daughter, Golden Dawn."

"May I…." Golden stuttered several times "have your autographs?" She rolled out a picture of Alex and Soaring on opposite sides cuddling Spitfire in the center as she blushed.

"I thought you said you got rid of that old picture, Alex." She said as she wrote her name and Soarin's on the photo.

"I lied, obviously." Alex chuckled as Dawn climbed into Alex's bag, filled with shyness. "I just like this too much."

The two reunited friends began to stick around each other much more often and Spitfire began to like Alex more and more not as a friend, but as something more. The two ponies shared conversations about their past and what has become of them throughout the past few years; eventually they began to talk about each other's families and friends. "I was wondering…." Spitfire asked shyly, "Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"As a friend." Alex said, knowing that she was beginning to have feelings for him, the only reason why he would not go out with Spitfire is because he still had feelings for Fluttershy.

"Oh…" Spitfire said as her ears bent downward in disappointment. She began to walk away and so did Alex for a time but she swooped around and kissed Alex's cheek and flew away and Alex looked at her and blushed lightly.

"Still the same as ever." He said as he walked home. Little did he know Fluttershy was watching from afar as hear eyes began to tear up and she blushed as she locked herself in her room.


	2. Forgive and Forget?

**Hello fellow readers! I got bored so I finally finished chapter two of the story! I don't have much to say right now, P.M. me if you have any questions. I may start taking OC requests, I'm not entirely sure at the moment. I'll probably have my mind made up by chapter three. Without further ado, lets dive into the story! Note: This is going to be a very short chapter so don't expect any action.**

* * *

**Discorded Chaos**  
**Chapter 2: Forgive and Forget?**

* * *

Alex sat looking at Spitfire as she flew away after giving him a brief kiss on the cheek, blushing, Alex walked home and heard wailing coming from Fluttershy's room. Alex walked inside the house and walked upstairs to her room and looked at her.

"Is something wrong, Fluttershy?" He said in a concerned voice.

Fluttershy sobbed, "Are you..." she began to studder, "going out with Spitfire?"

Alex looked at her, puzzled, "No, I'm not. She like's me, I'm just her childhood friend."

"That's not what I saw." She began to wail loudly.

"What are you talking about, Fluttershy? I don't like her."

"Please...get out." She said, sobbing quietly.

"Alright then." Alex sighed as he left the house with Golden Dawn, Metal was asleep on the couch so he didn't bother him.

"Daddy, what was Fluttershy upset for?" Dawn spoke in a slightly worried tone.

"She think's daddy broke her heart, hun." Alex said as he rubbed her ear. Alex had always loved Fluttershy since he had met her in his own dimension when she was tied up, she died at the hooves of several Changelings...like himself. He looked at his hoof thinking, "Why did I have to be one of them? Why did I have to be an experiment?"

"Daddy, is something wrong?" Dawn spoke, playing with Alex's mane.

"Nothing, just some personal stuff." He pulled a few bits out of his pocket and handed them to her, "Go play at the arcade Golden. I gotta go see Rarity." Golden Dawn's eyes lit up with excitement as she jumped from Alex's bag and ran off.

"Thanks Daddy, I love you!" She yelled as she ran and waved at him. Alex waved back and smiled, thinking about the time he "accidentally" destroyed Rarity's house. He ran all the way to her house and knocked.

"Who is it?" Rarity yelled from the back of her house. Alex smirked at the thought he just had.

"It's the big, bad, wolf. Let me in or I'll blow your house down!" Alex called with a chuckle in his voice.

"Oh, Celestia, not you again." Rarity opened up the door and Alex looked at her with a blank stare.

"I need some advice." Alex said out of the back of his throat

"Oh, the destroyer, Alex asking for MY advice?" She said, clearly stunned.

"Yes, Fluttershy is angry at me because Spitfire kissed my cheek and Fluttershy think's I love Spitfire." Alex mumbled, with little confidence because he didn't like opening up like this.

"Just go talk to her."

"I did. She doesn't want to talk to me."

"Then just wait it out. Go destroy somepony else's house."

"Oh, screw you." Alex said, becoming irritated.

"You would gladly." Rarity responded in a sexy voice and a giggle.

"No...I wouldn't." Alex left the house, growling with a slight blush. "Why does every mare like me all of a sudden, are they all in- Oh Celestia," he facehoofed "they better not be in heat or I'm digging straight down." He ran to Chemical Bubble's house, ready to save another dimension...

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Nothing more to say at the moment other than there will be a new character introduced in the next chapter so stay tuned for that. Last but not least, I'm gonna go play GTA V on my Xbox once this is posted *Squee***


	3. Darkness Within

**Hello once again fellow readers! I come to bring you the third chapter of Discorded Chaos! Sorry for the late entry, family came and stayed a few days so I didn't get to do much. Let us read the few reviews we have XD.**

**Werewolf: You have gotten a few things wrong. 1. Spitfire asked Alex out, not the other way around. Also, I said I MAY add OC's, I still have not made up my mind about OC's, probably not because I don't have any people who are interested other than you, plus you have to be a member of FanFiction before I even consider your request. One of my buddies has already been added. **

**Gold: You're impatience is over.**

**Without further ado, let's dive in!**

* * *

**Alex The Wolf75 presents**

**Discorded Chaos**

**Chapter 3: Darkness Within**

* * *

Alex walked inside an old house, even though it looked brand new from the inside, and banged on the wall.

"Open up, old man!" He called, the wall folded inward and swept to the side to reveal a green pony with a brown and gray mane.

"What do you want, boy?" He said in a hoarse voice, (**See what I did there?)**

"There's nothing to do, I need to go to another dimension." He said, clearly anxious to fight somepony.

"The machine is broken; it'll take about a week to fix it."

"A WEEK," Alex yelled, "somepony could be in danger right now and you're gonna spend a week fixing that thing!?"

"Too bad so sad" Chemical Bubble said as he shut the door in Alex's face. Alex walked all the way to Twilight's house, Golden Dawn and Metal Shard met him along the way. Alex began to knock on Twilight's tree door.

"Twily, you home?" Alex said as he knocked on the door again.

"Come on in, Alex." Twilight said as she was coming from the kitchen. Alex walked inside to see a light blue coated fox with three tails with white tips. Alex immediately surrounded his body with electricity and grabbed the fox and threw him out of the house.

"Who are you?" Alex said sternly as he jumped on the small fox, standing on his chest.

"My name is Gold," he said as he threw Alex up in the air and shot a bright blue blast at Alex, which Alex quickly shot an electric blast at it, the two blasts collided and exploded. Gold covered his eyes for a moment and as soon as he opened his face was met with a strong punch from Alex that pushed Gold into the ground. Gold looked up a little to see Alex standing in front of him, "I'd like to ask who YOU are," Gold said as he slowly got up from the impact.

"My name is Alex Wolf," Alex said, "I was hoping you were stronger than this, Gold."

"I am, you just caught me by surprise, Wolfie." Alex made a blank expression and started charging up an electric blast while Gold charged up a blast of his own.

"Stop!" Twilight yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran between the two blasts. Gold stopped charging his immediately while Alex kept on charging. "I said 'stop', Alex," Twilight said, she was getting angry at Alex's arrogance.

"Move now, Twilight," Alex said, ready to fire his own blast. "I don't want to hurt you."

"He's my coltfriend!" She yelled. Alex immediately stopped charging and looked at her funny.

"How is he your coltfriend, he's not even a colt!" Alex said, confused out of his mind. "And how—"

"Well, well, well, Alex. Seems like you've gotten soft." A familiar voice said behind Alex, he immediately gritted his teeth.

"Chrysalis…" Alex seethed. Everypony in the area of the two ponies immediately backed up, Gold looked at them confused as Twilight pulled him back. Alex began to growl, the ground began to shake as Alex's coat became black, along with his mane and hooves, and his eyes became a clear white. Alex turned around to face Chrysalis and a black lightning aura busted from his body.

"Dad…" Golden Dawn and Metal said in unison. Alex looked her with his empty eyes.

"What are you looking at, oh wait, I don't think you can see out of those eyes." Chrysalis began to cackle as Alex smiled, revealing that his teeth became much sharper which instantly worried Chrysalis. "Twilight, what's happening?" Chrysalis said with a fearful voice.

"You are looking at your end, Chrysalis." Chrysalis' eyes instantly became wide and she attempted to fly away.

"Maybe some other time!" She yelled, she was instantly after treated with a punch in her face which sent her flying through several houses, including Rarity's.

"CELESTIA DAMMIT!" Rarity yelled as her house collapsed on top of her and Sweetie Belle. Alex teleported to Chrysalis while she was still crashing through Ponyville and he grabbed her wings, spinning her several times and as he let go of her, her wings came off. Green blood began flying everywhere; Chrysalis fell from the sky and crashed into the ground. Amongst the smoke Alex walked up to her and held a hoof at her, which began charging a dark electricity blast.

"No, no, please, I'll do anything. Please don't kill—"Alex immediately cut her off with a blast that killed her, the body went flying into Applejack's barn.

"This isn't my Chrysalis. But at least I am one step closer to ending her." Alex took a small chunk off of her dead body and ate it; he returned to his Changeling form and noticed his armor that was permanently attached to him had grown, offering him more protection. "This will do…" Alex returned to his dark form and teleported to Twilight. After a few moments of looking at everypony, he became calm again and returned to his normal form.

"You okay?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He said as he walked inside her house, Dawn and Metal followed after Gold and Twilight went inside. Alex and Twilight had a small conversation in the kitchen which was unheard by Gold or any of the kids. Gold was sitting on the couch and Golden Dawn climbed onto his head while Metal sat on his lap and Golden looked at Gold.

"You're a strange pony." Gold said with her normal, innocent voice. Gold laughed at her remark and spoke to her.

"I am not a pony, kiddie. I am an arctic fox."

"Oh, I'm Golden Dawn." She offered her hoof to him, still on his head. Gold took it gently and shook it.

"My name is Gold, I think I'll call you 'Gold'" He chuckled. Metal smiled at Gold and a small conversation about their names and the like.

"I'm sorry I attacked you, Gold." Alex said as he walked up to Gold.

"It is alright."

"So…what do we do now?" Twilight remarked.

"We wait…" Alex spoke in a mysterious voice.

"For what?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**HA, cliffhanger! Well, that clears up Chapter 3. We've met a new friend A Chrysalis is dead, and Alex has a new upgrade on his armor. Gold, I finally added you. I'll see you guys next time!**


	4. Through A Child's Eye's

**Hello readers, I'm back! I am back for another chapter four! And I've got a companion with me.**

**Dawn: *Pokes her head up* Hi.**

**Let's take a look at the reviews.**

**Gold: You really need a chill pill man.**

**Tail: I'm taking Snow into consideration; still need the details on the character. Also, I'm still working out some plot holes that would have been left behind in my original script, so this chapter will be a light one. But the main villain(s) will come soon *Evil grin***

**Werewolf: That's nice to know.**

**Without further ado, let's dive in!**

**Dawn: Wait!**

**Me: What?**

**Dawn: *Chews a cookie for a moment* Go ahead.**

* * *

**Alex The Wolf75 presents:**

**Discorded Darkness**

**Chapter 4: Through a child's eyes**

* * *

Golden Dawn had spent the past few days playing video games and fantasizing about being a Wonderbolt ever since she had met Spitfire, so she decided to go play with her older brother, Metal Shard. He was sitting in the backyard, chasing his tail, playing on the swing set, anything to keep his mind occupied. Golden Dawn walked up to him and spawned an electric ball from her hoofs and tossed it toward him.

"What are you doing, Dawn?" Metal said, catching the ball.

"Just bored, I wanted to play with you." Metal threw the ball back and they exchanged throws for a few moments before they started throwing harder and harder, causing the ball to go farther back. Gold was watching for a while and when the ball almost went into somepony else's house, he jumped up and attempted to catch it, only to be zapped from lack of electric powers.

"Ow," Gold groaned, "that hurt for such a small ball." Dawn giggled and stood on Gold's chest while Metal gave her a funny look. She began to jump up and down on his chest.

"He's just like a trampoline!" Dawn cheered.

"A fleshy trampoline who is probably feeling lots of pain right now. You should probably stop that now." Metal said with a chuckle.

"But I don't wanna!" Golden whined. Metal picked his sister up as she squirmed and brought her inside.

"I guess I'll just lay here then." Gold watched the sky for a few moments and looked at his hand. He then began to run his finger in several shapes to make Eon shapes, seemingly like they were in the sky, when in reality the shapes were right in his face. Twilight walked outside and watched Gold make several shapes and smiled at him. She walked toward Gold and sat on his chest. "Hi." Gold said with a small smile on his face.

"Hi, what's the weather like down there?" Twilight said with a giggle.

"Pretty cloudly." Gold grinned at her joke. Twilight layed down and gave him a kiss on his cheek with a blush. Gold smiled and rubbed her mane, but little did they know that Metal and Dawn were watching from afar with binoculars.

"C'mon Dawn, we're gonna get caught!"

"But it is just so CUUTTTEEEE!" Dawn whined with a huge smile on her face.

"You can watch but I'm not staying here." Metal ran off to Sugar cube Corner to find Pinkie Pie. After a while Dawn became bored with watching Gold and Twilight and put down the binoculars she had borrowed from Rarity. She had begun to wonder what she should do next. After a while and idea popped inside of her head, she could go see Fluttershy! She squealed quietly at the idea and began to run.

Fluttershy was humming her famous lullaby, "Hush now, quiet now" to herself, she had nothing much to do other than read and hum since she had finished feeding and watering all of her animals. She had just began to fall asleep when she had heard a sudden knock on the door, she got up and stretched for a moment just to be met with another knock at the door. She opened the door and looked around, for she could not see anypony.

"Down here, Fluttershy." Golden Dawn said, clearly wanting attention.

"Oh, hi there, Dawn." Fluttershy said in her usual quiet voice. She looked around again and said, "Where is your father?"

"I don't know, he's been gone for a few days, probably looking for Uncle Pyro." She walked inside under Fluttershy.

"You can't stay long, I'm about to go take a nap, it's been a long day." Fluttershy and Dawn spent hours playing and reading books, Fluttershy completely forgot about the nap she was going to take. Gold began to look outside to see that the sun was setting.

"I better go, I'm gonna go visit Rainbow Dash." Dawn ran outside to go find Rainbow Dash. After about thirty minutes, she found a lone cloud with a familiar blue mare with a rainbow mane laying on it. "RAINBOW!" Dawn yelled at the top of her lungs, startling Rainbow Dash and making her crash to the ground.

"Was that necessary, Golden?" Rainbow said with her annoyed voice.

"Yep." Dawn said with a big smile on her face and with a giggle. "Wanna go flying?"

"Why should I, you just made me fall off my favorite cloud."

"Because I'm your friend." Golden Dawn got right up in Rainbow's face with a smile. Rainbow gave her an angry look and put Gold on her back and began flying slowly.

"Why are you flying so slowly, this isn't like you, Rainbow Dash?"

"Because I want apologies for making me fall off of my cloud."

"I'm sorry, now go faster!" Golden Dawn said as she began to jump on Rainbow Dash's back. Rainbow Dash began to fly at maximum speed for a while as Golden giggled and screamed playfully.

A few hours had passed since Rainbow Dash had dropped Golden at Twilight's house, where Alex and his family were currently staying. She walked up to Twilight, whom was reading a book, and poked her nose. "Boop," Dawn said with a smile on her face, she enjoyed doing this to get on other ponies' nerves, she poked Twilight again, "boop."

"Stop. It's far past your bedtime, go to bed."

"But I can't go to bed unless Dad is here!" Dawn whined.

"Then I'll send Gold in later." Golden Dawn walked inside of her and Metal's room with a frown and climbed into her bed beside a window. She spent about an hour looking at the door, waiting for Gold, but he never showed up. Golden sighed and suddenly heard a knock on the window, she turned to see Alex siting at the window, waving with a smile on his face. Golden opened the window and gave her father a big hug.

"I missed you, Daddy" Golden said with some sadness with her voice.

"I missed you too. Go lay down, I'll be right outside the window if you need me, sweetie." Golden immediately crawled under her blankets and slowly fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Daddy. I love you." Alex smiled at her and sat on a branch, watching his daughter sleep. He took a look at the other side of the room to see Metal Shard asleep.

"I think they'll like the surprise I have for them tomorrow." Alex yawned and slowly began to fall asleep, smiling. "Goodnight, Fluttershy." After that sentence Alex began to snore quietly.

* * *

**Well, that was a good chapter. I decided that I've had too many chapters with Alex as the protagonist dealing with issues as you guys and gals saw in the last few chapters so I decided to see a day in Golden Dawn's life. You guys have NO idea how many times I wanted to call her "Gold" but it would bring up some confusion and the like. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Dawn: COOKIES FOR EVERYPONY *Throws cookies everywhere. **


	5. Sibling Rivalry and Disharmony Within

**NOTE: Extreme violence and some severe language ahead. If you like Spitfire of are easily disturbed, leave now.**

**Hello fellow readers! I am very happy right now and tired of light chapters so next chapter we will go into the main plot. Let's take a look at the reviews.**

**Gold: Enjoying that Dawn plushie, buddy? I plan on you two having some bonding time later. :3**

**Tail: This is your last chance to give the information on Snow, Gold was kind enough to give me some light information on your character but I'm gonna need more info and a personality on the character. If you don't have the information in my inbox by the next few days, I'm going to have to cut Snow from the story. Sorry, but I can't wait forever, we have readers waiting for me to get to the point.**

**ALRIGHTEY THEN! Let us continue!**

**Alex The Wolf75 presents…**

**Discorded Chaos**

**Chapter 5: Sibling Rivalry and The Disharmony Within**

Celestia began to raise the sun over the land of Equestria, letting its rays soak in the ground and in houses, one of them being Twilight Sparkle's house. The rays of the sun ran straight through the guest bedroom window, where Golden Dawn and Metal Shard were sleeping. The warm rays lit up Dawn's eyes, waking her up; she stretched and yawned, wondering what time it was. She looked over at her older brother to find him asleep; she sighed and began to shake him lightly.

"Shard, rise and shine," Dawn said in her sleepy voice, "you gotta get up and help make breakfast." Metal just grumbled at her request and got up and stretched before leaving the room to go down to the kitchen. Dawn almost fell asleep again standing up but was soon interrupted by Metal.

"Uncle Pyro is here!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Dawn immediately ran downstairs and grabbed a piece of bread and ate it in a heartbeat and dashed out the door to see her father and uncle standing next to each other with a large crowd standing directly in front of them shouting bets.

"UNCLE PYRO!" Metal and Dawn yelled at the same time as they jumped on him, making him trip and fall on his face with a laugh.

"I should kill you both." Pyro said with a smile. Pyro was a mercenary, willing to do any job for money. He was a black changeling without any holes and his mane and tail were red instead of green. His cutie mark was several wads of dollar bits lying on a small table next to a gun, the usual cutie mark of a mercenary. "But I'll let you two off the hook this time since I haven't seen you two in so long."

"Hurry up, let's get on with it!" Somepony yelled from the crowd.

"Yeah, we've been waiting five years for this!"

"Ladies and gentlecolts," Alex said with a calm yet loud voice, "we promise the stalemate will end today!"

"That's what you said last year, ass wipe!" Somepony called from the front of the crowd. Pyro immediately looked at him and shot a fire blast at him, setting the colt ablaze. The colt screamed at the top of his lungs and several nearby ponies attempted to put the fire out but failed as the colt turned to ash.

"Was that really necessary?" Alex asked to his older brother.

"Yes."

"I agree." Alex replied with a smile on his face. A few more minutes passed before the crowd went back as far as they could, Dawn and Metal at the front of the crowd. Alex and Pyro grinned at each other and jumped to their respective side and faced each other, a huge burst of lightning burst from Alex and fire from Pyro, the brothers immediately clashed into each other head on, causing a huge explosion of power within the area. A large cloud of smoke layed before the crowd and after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Alex and Pyro dashed out of the smoke into the air, their powers still active, and began to fight each other furiously.

"They are both so strong…" said Applejack, clearly in awe of their strength.

"That's my Dad!" Dawn said with a big Pinkie Pie smile on her face. As the battle began to grow farther and farther from Twilight's house, Twilight used a spell to view what was happening at the fight and expanded it for all to see. Gold watched with much curiosity, wanting to know how strong Alex really was. After a while, Twilight decided to expand the one screen into two separate screens, one for those who bet on Pyro, another for those who bet on Alex and expanded both screens. The entire crowd parted, leaving Fluttershy in the middle, she walked to the front of Alex's screen to see most of the Mane Six here, and the only two who weren't were Applejack and Rarity.

"He's gotten stronger…" Fluttershy thought to herself, she blushed to her thoughts of him, "he looks so cute when he's fighting..." She looked over at Rarity, whom was gawking at Pyro, and Applejack.

"That Pyro is a mighty strong fellow," Applejack said, "it would be nice to have him work on the farm, the only issue would be him burning down the farm and trees"

"I wonder if you would be that strong and warm under the sheets?" Rarity said out loud, everypony looked at her and she blushed. Applejack smacked her across the cheek. The crowd laughed and continued watching the fight.

"You've gotten stronger, Alex, I'll admit that." Pyro said, though he is not one to be easily impressed.

"I'd say the same to you, but I'm worried you'll take too fondly." Alex grinned as they both dashed back and fired their own elemental blasts, each clashing directly in the middle and causing an explosion which blocked Twilight's view screen spell. Spitfire sat beside Fluttershy and looked at her.

"So a little birdie told me you like Alex too." Spitfire whispered in Fluttershy's ear. Fluttershy's eyes widened and she pulled Spitfire to the side.

"How do you know that?" Fluttershy asked, on the brink of tears that her secret had been let out.

"Like I said, a little birdie told me."

"Who TOLD YOU?" Fluttershy asked louder, tears forming in her eyes. Alex crashed into the ground beside her and looked at Fluttershy, just barely hearing what she said. Alex stood up and held his hoof out to his brother, whom was still floating over Twilight's house.

"Told Spitfire what?" Alex said with concern.

"Yeah, Flutters, why don't you tell him?" Spitfire antagonized her. Fluttershy remained quiet, being too shy to tell Alex.

"I gotta finish this fight. We'll talk after this." Alex floated back up to Pyro and the crowd cheered.

"You'll never get Alex. You're far too shy."

"It doesn't mean I can't have secret feelings for him."

"You will have him. He would rather date the ugliest mare in town rather than you." Flutters burst into tears and Alex looked at her, just happening to catch a glimpse of Spitfire punching Fluttershy. His eyes turned clear and his fur immediately turned black as he grit his teeth. Twilight turned off her view screens and she backed up everypony to protect them from Alex's upcoming wrath.

"SPITFIRE!" Alex yelled as his voice became demonic and a black aura burst from his body. Spitfires eyes shrunk and her ears bent backward. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He immediately dashed toward her and kicked her up into the air and started barraging her with punches that seemed to be endless.

"We are going to have to calm Alex down. He's going to kill her." Celestia said to her little sister, Luna. Luna nodded and they teleported to Ponyville. Alex kicked Spitfire in the head, and grabbed her, throwing her upward.

"Let's see how much pain you can REALLY take." Alex smiled as he grabbed her wings and pulled as hard as he could, Spitfire squealed in pain for several minutes until Alex ripped off her wings and blasted them with full power and grinned at her evilly. He began to dash toward her to finish Spitfire off but was soon interrupted by Celestia and Luna putting him in a dual magic orb to seal him off from Spitfire. His aura burst darker and the orbs began to crack.

"Sedate him; he is leaking so many disharmonies that he could awake Discord!" Luna attempted to put him to sleep but all attempts failed, even the strongest sleeping spell failed to calm him down. Little did they know, far off at the castle the statue that was Discord began to absorb Alex's disharmonies, memories, anything that troubles him and eventually broke free.

"HA, HA, HA, I'm free!" Discord said with an evil voice and he teleported away.

"We need something else!" Celestia yelled. Fluttershy flew up to the ball that was new reinforced with two new barriers and sang her famous lullaby.

"Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed." She sang with a beautiful voice and Alex's rage slowly faded into a deep sleep. Celestia layed Alex inside Twilight's house and sighed.

"You ponies must learn to keep him calm. He almost awoke Discord." Celestia said.

"Not quite." Discord said, smiling and slow clapping. "I have returned my little pony friends to wreak havoc on all of Equestria." Before anypony else could speak he teleported away to who-knows-where. Meanwhile, Spitfire layed in a hospital bed, crying. She no longer liked Alex, but feared him.

**WELL, it's clear Alex has anger issues if he has enough anger to wake up Discord and rip off Spitfire's wings. Will this be the end of Spitfire's career? Will Gold and Golden ever bond more? Will Discord ever lay some more eggs? Find out next time!**


	6. Baby Pictures

**Hello fellow readers! I'm back just a day after I posted the previous chapter! I admit, I lied about last chapter being "light", but this will be the last light chapter, promise. Then we'll get into the main meat of the story.**

**Fluttershy: Meat!? *Gets in my face* I thought you were a vegetarian!**

**Me: It's an expression, not literally.**

**Fluttershy: Oh. *Walks away***

**Me: *Whispers* I'm not really a vegetarian *Squee* let's go to the reviews!**

**Gold: You really gotta calm down buddy.**

**Tail: Thank you for the information, now keep a look out for Snow. :3**

**Without further ado, let's dive in!**

**Fluttershy: Don't belly flop!**

* * *

**Alex The Wolf75 presents**

**Discorded Chaos Chapter 6**

**Baby Pictures**

* * *

Alex was snoring loudly on the couch, still asleep from Fluttershy's beautiful lullaby. Spike was upstairs trying to read, for once, and covered his ears, growing tired of Alex's relentless snoring.

"I can't take this anymore!" Spike yelled! He walked downstairs with one of Twilight's pillows and shoved it in Alex's mouth, successfully getting him to stop snoring. Spike sighed, "That's better," he began to walk upstairs and when he got to his bed, Twilight had put up his book and he didn't save his place. Spike screamed at the top of his lungs, waking up Alex, whom was chewing on the pillow Spike had gave him.

"Spike, you gotta calm down, buddy." Spike glared at him and Alex chuckled at the fact that he was hypocrite. Alex walked outside to find Fluttershy shopping at a nearby market. "Hey, Flutters." He said as he began to walk right past her, but was interrupted by her grabbing his tail and pulling him back, followed by her laying on him to keep Alex in place.

"You calm?" Fluttershy said with a blush on her face.

"Yeah, what was I so angry about yesterday?" The fact of the matter was, Alex had been asleep for almost three days straight now.

"That wasn't yesterday, that was three days ago."

"WHAT!"

"Mhmm. Dawn and Metal are staying at your mom's house." Alex facehoofed at his stupidity, he thought about going back to his original dimension to see his mother, Heart Spirit, but he realized that he had brought her here.

Alex blushed once he realized that Fluttershy was on top of him, **(Heh, dirty joke) **"Fluttershy, you…. Do you want go out later this week?" Alex's face became red as soon as he realized what he did. Fluttershy's face became red and she immediately responded.

"YES!" Several ponies looked at her and she cleared her throat and spoke again, "Yes, I would love to." Alex smiled at laughed. Fluttershy stepped off him, "Maybe tomorrow night?"

"Sure." Alex smiled and ran toward his mother's house while Fluttershy smiled lightly and flew to her house. Alex stopped at a pink house with an all too familiar cotton candy symbol on the front and walked inside to see a beautiful, young looking pink mare with a light pink and white mane sitting on the couch with a book, sitting beside her were Golden Dawn and Metal Shard.

"Look at that one, Grandma!" Metal called out, completely ignoring his father whom had just walked inside, "Daddy looks so silly!" Alex's face turned red as he realized that they were looking at his baby pictures. He ran up to his mother and shut the book.

"Forgetting somepony?" He looked at her with a 'Really, Mom?' face and she giggled.

"Yes" She said, "They became bored of board games so we decided look at your cute little face." She squeezed his cheeks and took the book back from him and reopened it. Alex walked around the couch to look at the photos. There was a particular photo with him chewing on Heart's mane with a hilarious face, everypony on the couch laughed and Alex had a little chuckle. "You want another taste, honey?" She put her mane in his mouth and to Alex's surprise, it still had the same taste it had when he was a kid, he ended up making the exact same face as in the photo, Heart burst out laughing and took a picture and put it in an empty place in the book. Dawn flipped the page and found a picture of baby Alex with bright blue eyes, which he no longer had.

"Why is his eye's so bright in this one, Grandma?" Heart looked at the picture and began to relive that day. Alex was playing with some pots and pans and a younger Heart Spirit began to tickle the younger Alex and he giggled, his eyes filled with electricity for a little while and once it faded away, his eyes were a bright blue. They lasted that way for a good few years; she loved Alex as her own, even though he technically was since she found him as a baby crawling around the destroyed Ponyville. Heart could never have children for unknown reasons, depressed; she took a walk and found Alex hanging around the destroyed Sugar Cube Corner. He looked much like Arial Blade, his father, which he could pass for their biological child; the only issue was his blonde mane and tail.

Alex's fur began to glow yellow and his mane and tail became spikey for some reason and Heart, Metal, and Dawn looked at him. "Daddy," Dawn asked, "are you okay?" Alex was still chewing on his mother's mane; happiness was coursing through his veins as he began to relive his past. His mane and fur became a brighter and brighter until his new yellow aura burst, blinding the entire house and some of the outside. Once the brightness had calmed down Heart pulled her mane out of Alex's mouth and he snapped into reality, looking at his hooves, Alex began to freak out.

"WHY AM I IN MY SUPER FORM? I DON'T EVEN HAVE THE CHAOS EMERALDS ON ME!" Alex continued to freak out while a White Phoenix watched the house from afar, looking at Alex.

"He is an interesting one..."

"Daddy, you're so bright!" Dawn said, mesmerized by Alex's new color change. Alex walked back and forth from one side of the room to another, slowly beginning to float, but he was unaware of that.

"I need to talk to Gold, see if he knows anything about this." Alex gave a hug and a kiss to his Mom, picked up Dawn and Metal, and flew out the door, going to Twilight's house.

An all too familiar Changeling sat on a mountain, far from Ponyville; she saw the explosion of light and grinned to herself. "Seems like we will need some more help," Discord and Nightmare Moon stood behind her and began to laugh maniacally, "see if you can find Sombra."

* * *

**There are more villains than this guys, it's going to get exciting! Why and how did Alex turn into Super Form without the Chaos Emeralds? Who else is in this new band of mischiefs? Who was that Phoenix watching Alex? Find out next time!**


	7. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

For those of you whom have been waiting for the next chapter of the story, I apologize for the wait. I had many relatives over the past few weeks and I finally have some free time now that my little sisters are here instead of my brother.

An issue has occurred with the computer I am using now, it refuses to let me use anything to edit my story on FanFiction now, and my Microsoft word continuously crashes as soon as it starts up. I'm going to run a large security check with at least 5 separate security programs. I'm afraid you guys will have to wait a little while longer for the next chapter to be posted.

I apologize for the inconvenience.


End file.
